


And In the End

by PaintedPagan



Category: Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: acrylic on canvas, 50 x 40cm.The first (hopefully) of a series of cosplay/costumer studies. Thanks to Mark Estlea for modelling in his awesome Dredd costume!This was my first attempt at a Judge Dredd piece and damn was it fiddly to paint - there's not one inch which doesn't have some detail on it (more kudos to Mark, obvs!)





	And In the End

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/48463330501/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
